User blog:Paleomario66/My Favorite Dragon Ball Characters
These are my favorite characters in all of the Dragon Ball series, along with an explanation for why I like said character. '10. Android 18' '9. Goku' '8. Jiren' '7. Videl and Gohan (Tied)' '6. Frieza' '5. Goku Black and Merged Zamasu (Tied)' '4. Hit' '3. Goten' '2. Beerus' '1. Vegeta' Yep. Vegeta's my favorite Dragon Ball character of all, for multiple reasons. The biggest one is that IMO he's the most developed character in the entire franchise. At first, Vegeta started off as an arrogant, ruthless killer who wanted immortality for himself. In the Namek and Frieza Saga, he still stays this way, but reluctantly teams up with Krillin and Gohan to fight Frieza and his army. While fighting the Ginyu Force, Vegeta still shows the same ruthlessness, and a contrast between his nature and Goku's is clear. In this case, Vegeta's lack of mercy is completely understandable, since showing mercy could give the Ginyu Force a chance to strike back. Vegeta's ruthlessness and pride made him an entertaining villain and an unlikely ally for the Z-Fighters at that time. Although Vegeta has plenty of arrogance, this works out because when he gets too carried away, he gets humiliated, such as when he let Cell absorb Android 18 to achieve his Perfect form. A few people don't like Vegeta because they believe he is the way he is because of his arrogance, and not his pride, but I'd say he's the way because of both. You can have pride and arrogance at the exact same time. Vegeta is shown several times to be a prideful individual, but at the same time, he has some prideful arrogance, usually when he has the opportunity to prove himself. When he let Cell achieve his perfect form by absorbing 18, it was because of both his pride and his arrogance. In a lot of cases, Vegeta tends to overhype himself, but sometimes he has some basis for acting the way he does. There are a few points in the series where he does match and possibly even surpass Goku, so him being boastful isn't always nonsensical. Although he often claimed it was his birthright to become a Super Saiyan before Goku, his arrogance never made him an unlikeable character in my eyes, since he always got what was coming to him, and he had plenty of other likable qualities. Vegeta's first big moment of fighting for someone other than himself was when Cell returned and killed Future Trunks. This was the very first time he had experienced what it was like to see his family get killed. This would have been a perfect moment for him to go Super Saiyan 2, but it was still a pivotal moment in Vegeta's character growth. After Goku's death, Vegeta initially made the decision to never fight again. Even though he changed his mind on this, in the movie Bojack Unbound, he even decided not to go to the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament, and Chi-Chi realized that he lost the will to fight because of Goku's death, which even Bulma failed to understand. He only came to the tournament when he sensed an unbelievably strong power level (Bojack's men). When Future Trunks was about to be hit by a sharpened metal piece thrown at him by one of Bojack's gang members, Vegeta came in to save him. In the Buu Saga, Vegeta goes back to training constantly, but he's clearly a different person from before. When Vegeta sees Gohan after he comes back from his first day of high school, he tells him off for slacking on his training but is not as visibly angered as he might have been in the past. There were still times where Vegeta has some of his ruthlessness from before, such as when he killed Pui-Pui casually, but that was it. When Goku came back, however, his feelings of inferiority returned. His short temper also returned, which led him to snap at Gohan for holding back against Dabura. His returning feelings of hatred lead him to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life: letting himself get controlled by Babidi. This gave him a lot more power than before but reverted him back to his evil ways. After his fight with Goku leads to Buu being released, he knocks out Goku and faces Buu alone. He eventually decides to make up for the mistake he made by blowing himself up in an effort to kill Buu. What makes this even more impactful is that even after Piccolo tells him that he will end up in Hell instead of seeing Goku in Heaven, Vegeta replies, "I see. Well, that's too bad." Vegeta knows of his fate but doesn't care. Before he sacrifices himself, he says goodbye to Bulma, Trunks, and even Goku. when he comes back to life, Vegeta still has his Saiyan pride and arrogance, but he is far less selfish than before, and when all the good people killed by Buu were wished back, Vegeta was wished back as well. If the series hadn't continued after Dragon Ball Z, this would have been an excellent ending to his character, but thanks to the revival of Dragon Ball, his character continued to develop. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super both cemented Vegeta as the most well-developed character in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. In the former, he openly embarrassed himself to stop Beerus from blowing up the Earth, and in both, when Beerus slapped Bulma, he became enraged and gained a power boost putting him above Super Saiyan 3 Goku and even Potential Unleashed Gohan in terms of power. Although many people prefer the movie version of that scene, the DBS version of it had a part where Vegeta was begging Beerus to not hurt Bulma and for him to beat him up instead. In the "Future Trunks" Saga, when Goku is shocked by Trunks giving Mai a Sensu Bean mouth-to-mouth, Vegeta is the one who calls him out for supposedly not ever kissing someone. In the Universe Survival Saga, when Bulma is pregnant, Vegeta actually decides not to go train with Whis and even initially refuses to join in the Tournament of Power until Whis helps speed up the process of Bra being born. Another huge moment is where Trunks gets suspicious about Frieza being invited to "the celebration of Bra's birth" (which is really the Tournament of Power), and Vegeta has to come up with a lie that Frieza has turned over a new leaf. This is huge considering the past that Vegeta has had with Frieza. During the Tournament of Power, Vegeta even shows respect for Master Roshi of all people. He later makes a promise to Cabba to wish back Universe 6 with the Super Dragon Balls at the end of the Tournament, and this promise, along with his family's lives being on the line, pushes him to get stronger quite a few times throughout the Tournament. When Jiren calls him arrogant, Vegeta isn't even fazed. He goes on to say, "Is that all you have to say? Indeed, I am arrogant. But, to me, that's precisely what my pride as a Saiyan is!" He goes on to proclaim that he will find his own way to defeat Jiren. He fails, but later on, he finds his own way to break his limits, and when fighting Toppo, he becomes disgusted with how the Pride Trooper threw away his justice and pride and remembers that he's fighting for his wife, his son, his newborn daughter, and Cabba. Even when in his base form and severely weakened, Vegeta continues to fight on, not giving up until he is finally knocked out of the ring by Jiren. In the stands, Vegeta helps cheer on Goku and even makes a speech to Belmod about how all of the Saiyans have broken their limits throughout the Tournament of Power. Almost none of these changes have come to the detriment of his character. There are quite a few moments that are a bit out-of-character for him, but most of them are understandable. Some people are bothered by Vegeta bowing down to Beerus, though Beerus is far more powerful than Vegeta, so it would make sense for Vegeta to fear his temper. Vegeta still has his pridefulness which made him a likable character in Z, though his selfishness has diminished greatly. He doesn't kill innocents anymore, though unlike Goku, he still has no problem eliminating threats, such as when he killed Captain Ginyu (in Tagoma's body). Vegeta has come a long way throughout the Dragon Ball series. His pride, determination, development, and overall relatable character make him the most complex character in the entire series. Category:Blog posts